History of Siarra
by AODtrunks lover
Summary: Bio of my other OC Siarra! PG13 just to be safe. Mention of rape.


This is a happier story for this character. Her name is Siarra. Like Vegeta and Goku, she is a full-blooded saiyan.  
Her mother is never revealed, but her father is an evil saiyan named Zinyia. It is often thought that Zinyia killed Siarra's mother shortly after Siarra was born, therefore depriving her of her mother; hopefully ending her life. It didn't work out that way.  
This picks up right around Siarra is2 yearsold. And do keep in mind that Siarra's father didn't give her the name she has now. He never gave her any name. He simply referred to her as 'a disgrace'.

Siarra slept peacefully in her makeshift bed. As asaiyan, she had some kind of subconscious understanding that her father did not want her. And, as a saiyan, she did everything to recktify this. At two years old, she had already learned to take care of herself and even to throw several punches and kicks;even if they were extremely sloppy and weak.

"Pathetic" she would hear her father sneer from time to time.

One dark night, Siarra woke to see four other men other than her father in their little shack. They were talking with her father about something, she couldn't understand exactly what.

"...sale...easy...no clue..." she heard from one of the mysterious men.

"What happens after that?" She heard her father ask.

The conversation became hushed again.  
"resale...pricey...hooker" the same man answered.

Now, being a two-year-old, she didn't understand a whole lot of what was said. She figured that it was nothing. Besides, she was tired, and it was time for more sleep.

She was unaware of how much time had passed before she heard the floor creak near her. Her eyes slit open, only to see something be forced over her head. She began to call out in the way only a two-year-old could; screaming bloody murder.  
She was vaugely aware that she was being lifted and that her hands were being tide behind her back.  
Suddenly her back hit something hard and all that wind was instantly knocked out of her. As she struggled to regain her breath, she again heard the voice that had been speaking to her father in their shack.

"Now, don't mess with this one. Men on earth like pure one's."  
"Boss, when did I ever mess with some girl?" a second voice asked innocently.  
"Three weeks ago you dumbass! She bled to death because you couldn't keep it in your pants! I lost four grand on that one! The first voice screamed agian.  
Siarra didn't know what they were talking about, but it filled her stomach with ice and made her want to throw up.  
She heard a click, and began screaming again. It wasn't long before she passed out from exhaustion.

The Z warriors waited patiently in their camaflouged spots. Vegeta had found out that trafficers were hauling alien children here to earth and selling them into a life of prostitution. Vegeta had also found that they had actually raped one of the previous children to death. It enraged Vegeta all the more to find the tail on the young child; she had been a saiyan.  
Bulma had managed to track the spacepods used by these guys and plotted where they would land, within the instant everyone was there.  
They all waited, each one of them wanting to bring down these perverts more than anything.  
The pods touched down. Every muscle in every man tensed for the fight. Four men exited the pods,the fourth pulling a sack out from behind him.  
The Z senshi sprung on these men. Being the fact that it was the five most powerfull men in the universe against four weak nomads the fight wasn't very long.  
Goku and Vegeta mercillessly worked over the ring leader. Krillen and Gohan each took one of the little henchman. Piccolo took the remaining henchman. Soon there wasn't a shred left of any of them, just their blood that had hit the groung before they had been vaporized.

Vegeta looked over to the sack, and silently began to pray that they weren't too late. That another child wasn't dead. That another child hadn't suffered in such a cruel way. He reached into the sack.

Meanwhile, in the sack, she had heard everything in the battle. It sounded horrible, and the ice feeling came back into her stomach. She felt herself being lifted again by the sack. Her instincts began to kick in. She figured she had two options at this point:  
1) Flee as soon as she saw the light of day or,  
2)Fight like a maniac.

She decided then and there she was going to fight.  
As the hand reaching into the sack came within centimeters of her head she grabbed the arm and wrist with her two little hands, and bit down hard.

Vegeta gave a yelp of surprise at the hot sting in his lower arm. He retracted it quickly, finding a small bite mark with lots of blood.He began to vigourously rub it in an attempt to relieve the pain.  
Goku giggled. Seeing someone like Vegeta trying to relieve pain in such a clumsy mannar would make anyone giggle.  
Vegeta heard Goku giggle and turned angrily towards him. "You think this is so funny? You fish outwhatevers in there!" He demanded.  
Goku reached in, same as vegeta, only to feel a needle-like pain shoot through his arm. Unlike Vegeta, though,Goku managed to pull out what happened to actually be in the sack.

A little toddler with brown hair and green eyes was trying to maul Goku's arm. She obviously didn't want to be touched in any way.

Goku quickly pried her off and whipped her over to Krillen.Krillen recievedten small fingernails raking down his face. Needless to say; he quickly passed her off to Gohan. She reached up and tore at Gohan's black locks. Gohan, without thinking, passed her to Piccolo.

Piccolo held her at arms length for several seconds while the small child stared in awe at him. She cooed slightly. Piccolo had no clue what this meant, all he knew was that this little demoness wasn't trying to gouge his eyes out or pull off his ears. She reached up and grasped Piccolo's wrist, or a part of it, for dear life.  
She had never seen anyone so impressive in all her life. He was so tall and his aura reeked of confidence. But to this little two-year-old, he looked like a green version of her father.

"That's a saiyan!"Vegeta gasped, breaking the moment between this kid and Piccolo."How do you know, Vegeta?" Gohan asked intently. "She has a tail scar genius." Vegeta explained flatly. And it was true, there was a small spot on her lower back where a tail had obviously been.  
"Maybe you should take her." Goku stated matter-of-factly.  
"Whoa! Stop right there! I can't take a kid!" Piccolo exclaimed.  
"Sure you can, Pic!" Goku said with his typical Son grin.

It took another thirty minutes to convince Piccolo that he could actually take this child with him. The main argument about the group was that she just didn't tolerate being touch by anyone other than him. Piccolo finally agreed.

Piccolo flew back up to the Lookout, muttering curses under his breath. He ascended quickly and began walking toward the main building of the Lookout. To say Dende and Popo were stunnedwas an understatement. They were downright floored.

The very rest of the day Piccolo got absolutely nothing done. He had meant to get in some meditation and split-form sparring today before nightfall. He ended up spending the day making sure that the kid didn't kill herself while exploring her new home. Piccolo welcomed the thought of a good nights sleep.

That night, Piccolo lay in bed with this unnamed saiyan female by his side. He sighed deeply. He had learned a variety of usefull things today, like not to leave her alone on the deck, because she thought she was able to fly.Piccolo hoped it got easier from here on out.  
He looked over at her, she was asleep.  
She needed a name, Piccolo knew that. He searched his mind, nothing came.  
He cursed silently.  
He began to search his namekian vocabulary, one word came to mind.

Siarra. It meant one of two things It could either be interpreted as 'found' or as 'never alone'. Either way it suit her just fine.

Piccoloplaced one hand on her head, and smiled.  
"Don't worry Siarra. You'll never be alone, I promise."


End file.
